


Taboo

by Wishunew



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Vaginal Fingering, implied prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishunew/pseuds/Wishunew
Summary: Fujimaru is a minxy little omega who works at a host club. on the side he takes the odd customer after hours, and hosts them in other ways.or is he.





	1. Chapter 1

“I hate how you smell” Gawain growled as the hotel door closed. He picked up the young man before him and hoisted him over his shoulder, ignoring the burst of giggles from the masked omegas he was tossed onto the large bed, “I think you wear that just because it upsets me, Fujimaru” 

The omega, black lace mask firmly in place to obscure most of the upper features of his face, laughed fully when he stopped bouncing, “you know it’s store policy, cant have any of you greedy alphas following us home after work, you’re dangerous, you know~” 

Gawain grunted as he loosened his tie and shrugged his suit jacket off, “i know the reason. This one smells so fake, though. It drives me crazy” he didn't bother getting more undressed than that as he climbed onto the bed, easily dwarfing the host below him. He ran his large fingers over the soft skin of the blonde under him, caressing the divets of his spin exposed thanks to his work uniforms backless vest, “makes me want to cover it up until all you smell like is me.”

The omega arched into the touch and tugged at the collar of the larger man's shirt, pulling him up to nip at his thick lips, “maybe that’s why I wear it?” he whispered before licking his way into the older mans mouth. The alpha growled again, deep in his chest as he pressed the younger man hard into the bed with his body weight, scratching his nails down the back of the man beneath him in punishment for his foreword behavior, to make the blonde gasp so he could take control of the kiss. His other hand slid up to circle around the back of his neck, squeezing at the leather collar Fujimaru wore. The reaction was the same whenever one naped an omega, though Gawain rarely ever laid hands on one for any reason outside of Fujimaru, the younger man letting out a soft helpless little whine as he went completely lax underneath the alpha. 

“No fair” the Fujimaru slurred as Gawain undid his top with his free hand, tossing the fabric aside like it had personally offended him, sliding his mouth over the skin of the blondes collarbone. The alpha chuckled and nipped at the sharp line, grinning at the shiver than ran through the forcibly relaxed man. He wasn't leaving marks, he wasn't a brute, but he bit just hard enough to sting for a few minutes. He worked his way down to the other man's chest, Fujimaru was as flat as an omega could get, with just the barest hint of a swell to indicate that he even had breasts. The first time Gawain had seen Fujimaru at the club it had been a disappointment if he were to be honest, and while there were other parts of this omega he liked just as much, he still had a preference and he couldn't help it. 

Letting go of Fujimaru’s neck he brought both hands up to grope and squeeze at the blonde mans nonexistent breasts, biting and sucking at his nipples like he was looking for a meal, until Fujimaru smacked him in the head to get him to stop. 

“They’ll get bigger if I get pregnant” the omega said with a flushed face but a bored look in his green eyes, as he tugged on Gawain's ear, “not by you chewing on them until they get all swollen.” 

The blonde alpha felt himself blushing at the words, as the picture of Fujimaru round with his child flashed through his head. He felt his cock twitch in his pants. The omega felt it too, with how tightly Gawain was pressed against him. It caused a smirk that could cut glass to dance upon the other man's lips, “you want to get me pregnant? You’re such a cute alpha.” 

Fujimaru liked to play games that sparked Gawain's instinct, had since Gawain’s first visit to the club, where he was just Tristan’s wooden tag along. As usual, it never failed to spurr the normally gentlemanly alpha into action. He pulled back and flipped the smirking man over onto his stomach, yanking down the hosts leather pants to his knees. 

The omega yelped, darting a hand quickly between his thighs but not quick enough to cover the flash of purple gem from Gawain's eyes. “T-there’s a Zipper on those for a reason!” he exclaimed, face flushed. The alpha didn't care, yanking the protective hand away and spreading Fujimaru’s legs wider to get a better look. A plug sat snug in the omega’s pussy, silver metal with a sparkling purple gemstone at the base. Almost as if transfixed, Gawain pressed this thumb against the gem and pressed, watching the metal sink further into the omega, who gave out a loud, strangled groan.

“No” Fujimaru gasped, as a firm hand wrapped around Gawain's wrist, nails digging into the skin enough to seemingly break the alpha from his focus, “S-Sorry, big guy, that belongs to someone else.”

It was almost as if for the first time that night Gawain remembered that he was sleeping with a prostitute who worked at a host club. Gawain normally fucks him in the ass, and why would he think anything different tonight? He tried to shake off his disappointment but it was a little hard, Fujimaru was  _ his _ favorite, it stung to know that it wasn't just because the omega was kinky that he’d never let Gawain have him that way.

“They pay you more than I do?” he asked glumbly, sliding his hands up and down Fujimaru’s thighs, squeezing out random patterns in the flesh and pretended he wasn't disappointed by this.

“More than you can imagine” Fujimaru said softly, hand sliding back up to cover the plug, but gripping a cheek and spressing his ass, “but this place still belongs only to you, and it misses your shape so much~”

That was enough to make Gawain shiver, almost enough to stop him from sulking as he leaned forward to drag his tongue over the omega’s twitching hole, growling at the shocked gasp he let out, “This is mine” he said into Fujimaru’s flesh aggressively, fingers digging into the generous swell of the blondes ass, ignoring the fumbled attempts of the other man to push his head away as he thrust his tongue inside. 

Fujimaru thrashed so hard whenever Gawain managed to get tongue deep inside him, it was rare for the younger man to even allow it to happen, probably afraid that Gawain would find his natural scent with his face in his crotch, like he could smell anything over those nose burning chemicals of his. So really he deserved this, he thought, as he pressed a thumb into him alongside his tongue, spreading hip open as the host fisted a hand into Gawain's hair and pulled hard, a juxtaposed urgency to the slutty, wrecked moans he was letting out and the way he jerked his hips back against the older mans face. Fujimaru’s body was a miracle, Gawain thought as he bit lightly at one of his cheeks and the other man kicked lightly at the bed, hissing about marks, he was stretched a bit already, the older man could taste the lube he’d used, but he still felt so tight around his thumb. 

Jealousy and treacherous thoughts crept into Gawain's head as he watched three of his fingers slide easily in and out of Fujimaru’s ass. Was he not the first he’d had today? It was an all consuming, poisonous thought that made him pull his fingers out, grip Fujimaru’s thigh a little bit too tightly and press two of his fingers from the other hand into the omega’s filled pussy, growling low in his throat at how wet the man was for him.

Fujimaru let out a shocked, ruined noise as he started to shake, pushing at Gawain, “N-no I said... I said” His voice was weak and whiny, even as his hips twitched back into the probably a little too rough thrusts of Gawain's fingers. 

“Are you close to your heat?” Gawain asked instead of listening to his plees, locking down the shiver that ran through him when the other blonde nodded hard, twisting his hand so his palm could rock the smooth gemmed plug into the omega with the thrust of his fingers. “Thats dangerous” he said darkly.

“You wouldn't…” Fujimaru said quickly, heartfelt as he cast a pathetic wet eyed look over his shoulder at the alpha, “Y-you wouldn't” 

Gawain felt a hot spike of shame run through him at the trust Fujimaru was showing him, embarrassed at himself for getting jealous of whoever else the man had spent his time with. Swallowing thickly he slid his fingers from the other man, watching as the blonde collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavy, trembling from being so close before Gawain had pulled away. The older man brought his fingers up to lick them, a low, pleased growl filled the room at the first brush of the omegas natural taste, nothing artificial there. Humming in satisfaction he draped himself over Fujimaru’s body, kissing where his skin disappeared behind his collar.

“Let me knot you” he said, but before the other could misunderstand he pressed his slick fingers against the other mans ass, smearing his slick all over the rim, “here. Just here. You’ll have to take the plug out so you don't get hurt.”

Fujimaru seemed to have taken the moment's reprieve to gather himself as he slowly turned around under Gawain. The older man had thought that maybe he’d really scared him for a moment. But no, Fujimaru gave him an impish grin and licked his lips.

“You’re such a pervert” Fujimaru said as he lifted a shaking leg and hooked it up over Gawain's shoulder, showing off his flexibility, “but I guess I’ll let you, especially since we won't be able to meet for a few weeks.” he hummed and slid his hand down his body, past his cock, purple with need (and Gawain wondered for the first time just how close had he driven the other man to orgasm with his jealous teasing) “You’ll have to take it out though” the omega said with a smirk, pushing him down with his thigh, “with your teeth”

Gawain's eyebrows shot up but Fujimaru just gave him a sharp, demanding look. That was almost a stupid amount of trust the omega was putting in him. But Gawain would make sure he knew it was well placed, he vowed, as he allowed the other man to push him down. He bit at the edge of the plug and pulled, eyes glued to the slick entrance as the silver of the metal slid free from the omegas pussy. He growled low as the muscles clenched around nothing, slick leaking from it in an eager attempt to make his body ready for something he wouldn't be getting, not today. Quick as a snake, however, Gawain dropped the plug and drove his tongue into the wet folds, truly unable to help himself as he chased the source of the honeyed fluid. God, next time he should just pay the omega to sit on his face until he suffocates. 

He barely got a tongue full before his head was yanked back, he glanced up and had to fight not to laugh at the frumpled and flushed look on Fujimaru’s face, the effect of his angry pout limited by how utterly aroused he looked. “You’ve lost mouth privileges” the omega said, voice a little breathless as his other hand flounced around on the bed between them before coming back with his plug. “Open” dumbstruck, the alpha did as he was told, and Fujimaru pressed the slick silver plug into his mouth.

Not waiting for Gawain to figure out his next move the smaller blonde turned back over and got his knees under him, shooting a coy look back at Gawain, Fujimaru wiggled his hips in impatient invitation. The Alpha growled around the metal in his mouth at the gall of the omega in front of him, but inwardly it pleased him that Fujimaru trusted him this much, to tease him like this. He did spank the blonde however, a hard, sharp slap against his pert ass that made Fujimaru jump and slide a little further up the bed with a yelp. Not too hard because he enjoyed sucking on the plug that had been inside the omega all evening, at the very least, and it was more of a treat than a punishment. Careful not to hurt himself with the metal in his mouth, he reached into the draw for lube, leaving the condoms behind. There was no point to them since he was going to be knotting the omega. 

He quickly undid his pants and kicked them off, slicking up his cock with one hand as he tossed his underwear somewhere else as well, not wanting to ruin any of his clothes. After a brief moment of thought, Gawain pressed the nozzle of the lube into Fujimaru’s ass and squeezed, laughing at the undignified squawk the omega let out as the cold lube spilled into him.

“Rude!” Fujimaru whined, back arching away from the cold, even as it warmed up inside him, “you could have at least warned me” Gawain rather dramatically pointed to his mouth, where he still held the plug between his lips, grinning around it when the omega rolled his eyes at him. “Oh so now is when you-”

Gawain should have let him finish talking really, but he’d been very nice all night and he wanted his reward, so he yanked at Fujimaru’s hips as he lined himself up and pressed inside, slowly, enjoying the way the omega lost grasp of his words, how he arched down against him instinctively. 

“God, you’re so fucking big” Fujimaru whined, hands fisted into the sheets of the bed as he spread his legs a bit to accomidate Gawain between them, “nothing fills me like you do”

That gave the alpha pause, reaching down to turn Fujimaru’s head, he raised an eyebrow at him in almost boyish eagerness to hear what the other blonde meant by that.

The omega narrowed his eyes at the alpha but rolled them eventually and sighed, “do you want to hear that you’ve ruined my ass for anyone that isn't you?” his voice was breathless despite the confidance, “that every time Ive got someone, something, inside me, all I can think about is how you fuck me better, fuck me deeper than anyone else?” 

The slow rocking of Gawain's hips stuttered with every word from Fujimaru, his off rhythm, unintentionally rougher trusts caused the omega’s back to arch and his eyes to roll for a moment, his head thrown back to expose his throat. If only that collar wasn't there, if only Gawain could see his whole neck. He leaned down and nuzzled against the leather, rubbing the cool purple stone against his flesh right above where a claim mark would go, and it made the omega lock up tight like a bowstring, ripping a deep moan from the alpha inside him

“D-dont” Fujimaru said, voice trembling in an off kiltered way, even as he rocked back on Gawain like he couldn't help it, “not with that”

The alpha popped the metal from his mouth and dropped it by Fujimaru’s face, licking his lips he leaned down and pressed kisses all along where his skin met the thick leather of his collar, “it's important, hm?” he asked in a silky voice, rich with jealousy, as he continued the slow roll of his hips. “Does it represent someone in particular? 

The omega turned his head to the side, eyeing Gawain out of the corner of his eye before he nodded and licked at the bulbus metal. The alphas vision went red for a moment, salt and copper in his mouth as he growled so low it felt like it came from his toes. The submissive mewl that Fujimaru let out snapped Gawain out of whatever that was, realizing with a start that he’d bitten into the omega’s shoulder. Nothing would come of it besides being a pain to try and cover while it healed but its not something civilized alphas generally do. The second thing Gawain realized, looking into Fujimaru’s half lidded lust filled eyes, was that the room absolutely reeked of his pheromones. 

Sighing, he guided the now passive and submissive omega back onto his stomach, he slid a hand down to press against Fujimaru’s stomach, holding him still as he slid back a bit before snapping his hips against the omegas, pulling a weak cry from the man under him. The room soon filled with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh as Gawain chased his pleasure, littering bite marks over Fujimarus shoulders as the omega, dropped somewhere low in his head thanks to the pheromones Gawain had released earlier, shook and took it, mewling and moaning like a wild bitch. There was an edge of frustration to the omegas noises, the smaller blondes instincts probably upset that the dumb alpha mating him had chosen the wrong hole. Gawain made sure to bite him every time he heard the angry little huff taking form in his throat. Almost but not quite what he wanted, but just enough to fool him for the moment. Gawain will probably never hear the end of this from Fujimaru after but for now he let himself enjoy this side of him. 

When he felt his knot starting to form Gawain shifted closer, hunching his back over Ritsuka he left a trail of bite marks down his spine and over his ribs, wrapping both hands around the omegas waist to pull him back into every thrust. He wrapped one hand loosely around the omegas neglected cock, groaning at how wet with precum it was, how tight Fujimaru got at just the touch, keening reed thin as the alpha jerked him off to the rhythm of his thrusts. With a loud growl and a rather savage bite just under the leather of his collar, Gawain pushed his knot in for the last time, grinding hard and brutal against Fujimaru’s ass as he road out his climax inside him. He felt more than heard the omegas orgasm, though the blonde did scream out as he came, as he spilled hot over Gawain’s hand and tightened sudden and sporadically on his knot. 

Rolling them onto their sides Gawain nuzzled into the omegas shoulder blades, kissing and licking at the many bitemarks he’d left on his skin. Fujimaru was going to have to find something to cover these with if he had to work tomorrow. It made something deep inside the alpha very pleased to see them. 

“You’re a menace” Fujimaru’s voice was rough and weary, Gawain chuckled and kisses his shoulder lightly, “don’t drop me like that without asking first, asshole.” the omega reached back and slapped at Gawain's thigh, leaving a nice red hand print too, which the alpha admitted he deserved. 

“It was an accident” The bigger man said, nipping at the blondes ear, “I got jealous and it just happened” 

The omega hummed and slide a hand down his body, rubbing against his stomach, “Are we done already? That was quick for you.” the back handed dig didn’t go unnoticed and Gawain hugged the omega to him tightly, a playful little warning. 

“We’re knotted, sweetheart” he said, he let the growl in his words rumble though the omegas smaller frame, “normally I’d fuck you though this, nice hard thrusts that make you see stars. But now,” he said with a huff, reaching to press Fujimaru’s hand harder against his stomach, ripping a startled whine from the omega, “Now im filling you with my cum instead of spilling it all over the bed. Can you feel me?”

He took his hand away but the omega kept his where it was, nodding silently like he was in awe of the situation. His breathing had picked up and it made Gawain chuckle, nipping at his ear. 

“Does that turn you on?” the alpha asked, arranging them on the bed so that he was propped up more and Fujimaru was leaning back into his chest, “holding me inside you like this? Being utterly filled with me?” 

“Yeah” the omega said breathlessly, shifting with a small whine to get his legs under him and leaned forward, using the new position to grind down on him. Rocking back and forth with an eagerness that said he was close to another orgasm. Gawain watched him, mostly numb to the sensation, but enjoying the omega enjoy himself. He wasn’t acting like he’d dropped again, just, eager. 

“Are you a knot slut, Fujimaru?” he asked with a sly tone, raising an eyebrow at the way the other man tensed and stopped moving, head hanging low. Frowning he tugged him back towards him, wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him close, “You don't have to be ashamed, it’s not like I can judge you or anything,” he said, kissing the omegas cheek. “Do you like being knotted?”

The omegas eyes were hazy with a reawakened lust, his face dusted with a blush that looked almost innocent, and so out of place. Fujimaru bit his lip and looked down for a moment, then back up, “I do” he said it like it was a secret they were both learning at the same time. Gawain felt his cock twitch at the confession, a low growl as he jerked his hips up and Fujimaru cried out softly.

“Then I will see what I can do” the alpha said into his ear, shifting positions so he could grind up against the omega who eagerly rolled his hips back against him, whines and soft noises he must have been trying to hide earlier falling freely from his bitten lips. A glint of purple caught Gawain's eye, the plug rolling haphazardly cross the sheets as Fujimaru pulled them tighter in his grip. The plan formed before he really had a chance to think it through, reaching for it with one hand as the other tugged the omega into a kiss. 

Normally also not allowed, Fujimaru met him with an eager moan, sucking on his tongue as he tightened around Gawain’s knot, tangling a hand into the alphas dirty blonde hair to keep him at the angle he wanted. Gawain groaned low in his throat and paused his plan briefly to map out the omegas mouth with his tongue, claiming as much of it as he could before the other man came to his senses. But as a distraction it was working rather well, the omega had no idea what he was planning until the cool tip of the plug was pressing against his sopping wet pussy, slowly spreading him open.

Fujimaru broke the kiss with a strangled noise, “W-wait wait! what are you-”

Gawain bit his shoulder to hold back the noise at how vicelike the omega got as he slid the toy in even further, holding him still was difficult as he thrashed and keened wildy, trying to pull away from the stretch, the burning pressure that even Gawain could feel, while also trying to press down further get more. He was so wet Gawain wasn’t too worried about hurting him, and he held the plug still with the widest bit barely all the way inside him. 

“This is what it would feel like” he said in a horse tone, watching the way Fujimarus cock twitched leaked precum over stomach muscles as they contracted in pleasure, “if the man who owns your pussy and I were to knot you at the same time” then let the jewel end of the plug go and pressed it in deeper. Fujimarus back arched so hard Gawain had to hug him tight to his body to make sure the omega didn’t hurt anything, his moan was soul deep and hungry in a way Gawain didn't have a word for, even as he came all over himself untouched. 

He collapsed back against Gawain's chest, boneless, panting hard and trembling like he’d been struck by lighting. 

“Did I hit on a kink?” the alpha asked after a while, rubbing the other man's sides lazily.

“Shut up” the omega said with a grunt, slapping Gawain on the thigh yet again.

\---

Gawain left after his knot went down and Fujimaru spent a long time cleaning himself of every trace of the alphas sent and essence. He knew knotting was going to be a bad idea, and letting the alpha get away with biting him was even worse. He was sore everywhere and limping even after he used the numbing cream. After he’d blow dried his hair and fussed with it, he tucked his blonde wig and contact case into his bag, along with his work outfit, and changed into a simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans. 

He grabbed his phone and hissed at the number of missed calls before dialing it back.

“What the hell, Ritsu” he got as a greeting. Rama didn't sound happy at all, and who could blame him, Ritsuka was an hour and a half late, “I thought you were dead I was seriously going to call your dad”

“He’s not my dad” Ritsuka said instinctively, voice cracking a bit with overuse. He cleared his throat and tried again, “Sorry, we ran a bit long. I’m actually going to call him now, tell him I fell or something and you picked up the rest of my shift.”

“You little slut” the other omega snapped, followed by some rapid fire Hindi curses. Oh Rama was mad alright. He caught the Hindi word for father and really that was all he knew. Rama was uptight about the strangest things. 

“We’re keeping your share of the money tonight” another voice said, Rama must have passed the line off to Fuuma, “Rama was just worried, you know how he gets since Sita’s been out of the country”

Ritsuka made a sympathetic noise as he double checked the room to make sure he didn't forget anything and left. Rama’s alpha had been out of the country for a year or so now, and neither of them knew when she’d be able to come back. It was hard on the indian omega. “Sorry” he said sheepishly as he tucked the money Gawain had left on the stand into his pocket and limping out of the room, “and yeah you guys did all the work after all. Sorry, I’ll make it up to you some other time okay?”

He liked this hotel because it was only a few blocks from a news paper drop off, so having a paper route was the perfect cover for his actual night time work. He even sometimes does it! But with Fuuma and Rama also sneaking around under the cover of darkness, to see their not quite approved of lovers or just trying to get a bone in, it was flawless. 

Ritsuka took some time to scuff up his jeans and scraped his face against some concrete wall as he walked to sell his story. He was limping like it was the first time he’d talked Gawain into taking him all the way. Who knew a knot would mess him up like that? Really it had been a good idea to try it out first, it was good to know he got silly like that when a knot was involved.

He leaned against the paper pick up and pulled his phone out, searching for his adopted fathers cell number so he didn’t wake his siblings up. 

“Ritsuka?” Lancelot's voice was sleep thick and filled with worry, deep and primal because he wasn't awake enough to think the tone might scare his adopted omega son. It did things to Ritsuka's body, made him ache, made him hungry in ways he should be after what he’d just done. The man had adopted him about a year ago. Ritsuka had been in the system for most of his life, but he’d never stayed in any one place longer than a couple months. But Lancelot was different. A single alpha father with two beta children about Ritsuka’s age. Ritsuka wasn’t sure how he’d managed to get placed with the small family, but they all took to him so well. He’d even call the twins some of his best friends. 

And Lancelot… Lancelot made Ritsuka wet. 

It was easy for him to step into the caretaker role, omegas were naturals at it and the house was certainly lacking. Not just because he was an omega and it was expected, Lancelot had made sure he knew that, but because Ritsuka wanted to take care of them, take care of his alpha specifically. Even though he wasn't quite his alpha. Yet.

“Ritsuka” Lancelot spoke again, voice more firm, commanding, a little edge on his voice that could have been dangerous. That's when he realized he hadn't said anything since making the call.

“Hey, sorry” he said after a little bit of a stuttered breath, “I didn't want to bother you while you were sleeping but here we are.” he said with a laugh. But he knew it wasn't going to settle the older alpha down, he could hear the swish of his sheets as he got out of bed, “I fell while I was on my route, car came out of nowhere” he heard the angry hiss of his caretaker and back peddled, maybe he’d laid it on too thick, “I swear im fine though, didn't hit me or anything but i took a spill in the dirt. Rama and Fuuma told me to sit here and call you while they finished the route. So...”

“Okay” the man said, back into his softer voice his, ‘I have an omega I need to be sure not to scare’ voice. Ritsuka wondered what his case worker told him that made him think he needed to be careful. Well no, he knew, but he wondered how he’d phrased it. “That's smart, are you bleeding? do you need to go to the hospital? Where are you, I’ll be there as soon as I can get dressed.” right, because Lancelot slept naked. Ritsuka had seen him, all of him, one hot summer day when the AC was out and they’d been out of toothpaste in the hall bathroom. He shivered at the memory, a ghosts breath of heat tickling his spine. 

“-suka. Ritsuka!” the urgency in Lancelot's voice snapped him out of his daze again, “where are you, boy.” deep voice, a growling authoritative voice. His alpha voice. Ritsuka could feel the heat between his legs and thanked god he was wearing his plug, otherwise it would be leaking down his thighs by now and that would be embarrassing. 

“Sorry” he said again, and gave him the address, trying to laugh it off again, “I guess my heat is closer than I thought” he heard the crunch of something breaking over the line and felt a little bad, Lancelot didn’t know how to handle his heats, especially how to handle his alpha urge to keep him home for them longer than Ritsuka needed to be, so he didn't like bringing it up around him. But the last thing he needed was for the man to bring him to the hospital and have to explain all the bites Gawain left on him. Plus, it was the truth. He wasn't sure if it was because of the other alpha or something else but it felt like he’d been in a pre heat all night when he should be getting them tomorrow or the day after. Maybe letting Gawain knot him those close to his heat had been a bad idea, it was making more than just his brain silly. 

  
  


“I’ll be right there,” Lance said, “do you want me to stay on the line or do you think you’ll be okay until I get there?”

“I’ll be fine, really” The omega insisted, letting the phone call end naturally. He shoved his phone into his pocket and started counting backwards in his head. He couldnt just jerk off in the alley, Lancelot would smell it on him and there’s no way Ritsuka would survive being in a car with him smelling like sex. Math was the most unsexy thing he could think of, so he tugged his math homework from his bag and started to work on it. It wasn't due until monday but a head start was a head start. 

Not much of one, as it turned out, because Lancelot pulled up earlier than he should have if he’d been following the law of the land. Ritsuka looked up at the sports car his father was driving, a deep amethyst purple to match the hair he was currently sporting thanks to a bet he’d lost with Mash. Ritsuka had never rode in his ferrari. It was saved for ostentatious work events or when he needed to get someplace really fast. The alpha all but jumped out of the car, hustling over to where Ritsuka sat and crouched down to his level.

Ritsuka blinked owlishly at him for a moment, his stern face and soft eyes were entrancing, and he still had the dust of gold to his skin from their summer trip a month ago, like it hadn't wanted to let go of the sun just yet. He reached out a hand and gently touched the cheek Ritsuka had scrapped. “Are you sure you’re okay” he asked, eyes almost too kind and concerned for him. 

Ritsuka nodded, swallowing hard as he turned out of the alphas grasp to tuck his school things away. Being this close to the alpha he longed for, he was positive he was cusping. Damn it was early, “Yeah I’m okay. I just wasn't expecting… you know” he made a vague hand gesture which he hoped indicated his pre-heat symptoms and the fake fall he’s supposedly had. 

Lancelot nodded and reached into his perfectly tailored high collar jacket and pulled out a small syringe, “I took this from your room,” he said, making Ritsuka's eyes bug out at the idea of the man being in his room, “Sorry. It said it was fast acting, will it work until I can get you home?” 

“Yes, this is what its for actually.” Ritsuka said, taking the thing with trembling hands. Or he tried to but the alpha stopped him, he looked up at Lancelot and swallowed at the intent look on the mans face. 

“Let me do it” his adopted father said, sliding his hand up one of Ritsuka’s arms to hold it still, “you’re shaking like a leaf, it’ll be bad if you mess up, right?”

Ritsuka squeaked out a yes, hoping he wasn't blushing as hard as he felt like he was. He bit his lip and watched as Lancelot pulled the protective cover off the needle with his teeth, then lined up the tip with the vein in his arm, pressing it inside slowly and carefully. Thankfully the man misread the strangled throaty noise Ritsuka had made, making a low crooning sound in his throat as he injected the medicine. 

“I know it hurts, I’m sorry, just a little bit more okay?” Lancelot said gently, he pulled the needle away quickly and stuck the cap back on, pulling out a Knights and Knaves(™) themed band aid that Galahad insisted on picking up every time they went to the store, and putting it over the slowly bleeding cut. Ritsuka curled his arm up habitually as Lancelot grabbed his bag.

“Ready to go?” the alpha said, helping him to his feet. 

Oh boy, was Ritsuka ever. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all Lancelots fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So my normal editors are doing real things so I've done my best to be my own editor, but you may notice random verb tense changes. i apologize in advance.)

Ritsuka sighed as he shoved the ruined leather collar into his bag and tidied up the hotel room. He was getting a week off after this, which was great because he was going to have to pick up another one for work. The bastard he was with was more dog than human, really. Tall and wide with tanned skin and tattoos down his torso. He liked to bite. Which meant that he’d seen the marks gawain had left on him and taken it like an open invitation, reopening the old wounds with his freakishly sharp teeth and even tearing through the outer layer of leather in his collar. He did have some pinprick cuts in a circle around his nape. Not nearly deep enough to cause a bond or anything but the sight of it did strange things to his body. Made him cold and warm at the same time. 

With a disgusted groan he pulled the collar he wore to school out and tightened it around his neck. He hated wearing collars, especially at home around Lancelot, but he was going to have to until those nicks healed. He limped, for the second time that weekend, to the meet up spot and sighed at the frown the red heads waiting for him directed his way. “I don't want to talk about it,” he said.

“Chulainn?” Fuuma asked as he leaned against the broad muscular chest of his boyfriend. The tall, well built blonde had his arms wrapped around Fuuma's smaller body almost possessively, hands shoved into the omega's pants pockets. They hardly get to see each other, Fuuma’s family is big about pedigree and the integrity of the line, and Kintoki’s family had a black mark for some reason in their eyes. Their only real time together was during the paper route. Ritsuka thinks they’ve got plans to run away after they both graduate or something, big lofty heart eye dreams. It was cute. 

“I don't want to talk about it” Ritsuka said again, throwing his bag into the back seat of Rama’s car and shoving his hotel keycard at Fuuma before getting into the passenger side with a barely suppressed hiss. 

Rama, who was in the driver's seat, turned and looked at Ritsuka slowly, “Isn’t you’re heat tomorrow? Should you even be working right now?”

“I’m heavily medicated for your protection” Ritsuka said through clenched teeth. What part of he didn't want to talk about it were these two not understanding. His therapist said he was supposed to put his foot down about things he didn’t want to talk about, but that was probably about his past and not about what happened about an hour ago. 

The indian omega had turned around in his seat and eyed the courtesy collar Ritsuka was wearing when he’d normally come out bareneck. “Did he mark you?”

Ritsuka let out the world's longest sigh as he slumped against the dashboard. These assholes were the worst friends. Mash would never press him like this. “No. He just has mutant teeth and nicked me a bit, okay. It’ll heal before my heat's over i just can't let Lance see them.”

“Yeah your dad would flip” Rama agreed as he started the car, waving at Fuuma as they left. 

“He’s not my dad” Ritsuka corrected bitterly. They spent the rest of the route in silence. 

\--

In the morning his heat was there, wetting the sheets under him and making the clothes he wore feel heavy and rough. Ritsuka groggily pulled himself out of bed and into a cold shower, shooting a half dose of the quick acting suppressants into himself before he grabbed for a plug and got dressed. He just needed to be relatively functional for an hour or two before he could give in. Pushing it off like he had been for the past few days gave him cramps, pain making his stomach cold, but it was fine, he bit the inside of his cheek until it subsided enough for him to act normal and walked out of the room. He was just going to make sure that Galahad and Mash had everything for the week at their uncle's place. Maybe he’ll try and hide Lancelot's lunch box again so he’ll have to come home. Or maybe his phone.

He heard voices in the kitchen as he left his room, but didn’t care enough to feel self conscious about the overly large t-shirt and boxers he’d chosen to wear, it was _his_ heat week, everyone else was just going to have to deal with it, as far as he was concerned. He found Lancelot talking in hushed tones with another alpha. He had dirty blonde hair and was a little shorter than Lance, but much broader. His face was serious when he wasn’t smiling, but his smile was slow and lazy like a summer's day. 

“Morning Lance, Gawain” Ritsuka called as he gave the alphas a wide berth around the kitchen island to get to the fridge for his ‘In heat’ meal shakes, solid food always made him feel sick, “Galahad being a pain again?”

Both men looked up at him as if startled by his presence, but quickly looked away, blushes dusting their faces like even looking at an omega in heat was indecent somehow. They were very old fashioned. 

“Yeah” Lancelot said to his shoes, frown curling into his handsome features, “I don't know why he doesn't want to go, he normally loves hanging out with Gawain.”

“Kid could be a late bloomer” Ritsuka offered, leaning against the island to watch the pair squirm awkwardly. Older alphas were so fun to tease. Gawain’s gaze was getting bolder, however, traveling from strictly down at his feet or Lancelot's general direction to anything that wasn't Ritsuka. The omega reminded himself to be more careful with the blonde, he’d let him get too close the last time.

Gawain hummed thoughtfully, “You did say the doctor put him as beta inconclusive. If he’s presenting as an Alpha, of course he’d want to be around the house omega” Ritsuka tried not to choke on his drink at the term, and quickly shut down the shiver that had threatened to crawl up his back at the idea of being Lancelot's house omega, always wet and ready for him and whoever he wanted to give Ritsuka too. “Omega at home” Gawain backpedaled quickly, blushing so furiously it probably was a genuine slip up. Probably, “Sorry I didn't mean to say it like that.”

“Ritsuka isn't here for _that_.” Lancelot's cut in before Gawain finished his apology, dark and thunderous. Their high difference suddenly seemed so much more imposing. He took a deep breath to calm himself but judging by the way his nostrils flared out and the quick look in Ritsuka’s direction, it probably didn't help as much as he’d wanted. “I’ll… go talk to him again. We’ll be right back whether he likes it or not.”

Ritsuka watched the man walk up the stairs to his sons room and shook his head, an alpha Galahad would definitely be a problem. But it would make a lot of sense. He felt eyes on him and turned to meet Gawain's sea blue gaze. Ritsuka gave him a curious smile and quirked an eyebrow at the alpha. Realizing he’d been caught staring, the man blushed again and looked away. 

“You look thirsty” Ritsuka said, reaching into the fridge again to grab a water bottle and holding it out for the other man, “You want some?” Okay, so now he was just being mean, but really Gawain deserved it. Ritsuka’s back wouldn't be all bitten up if the man had had more control over his jealous side the other night, and he’d had the omega thinking about being sandwiched between him and Lancelot all weekend, Gawain can handle a little teasing. 

The blonde seemed like he had to talk himself into accepting the drink as he squared himself up and came closer, “How’s school?” Gawain asked dumbly, as he took the offered bottle. 

Ritsuka bit off a chuckle and turned his back to the alpha so he could wash out the bottle his shake had been in, “Schools good, AP calc is a bitch but I knew it was going to be when I-” whatever he’d been about to say had been pushed out with the rest of the air in his body as he found himself suddenly pinned against the island under the heavy body of the alpha. Hot breath ghosted over his exposed nape as Gawain pressed his nose directly against him. Shit.

Ritsuka cursed himself in his head. He hadn't worn a collar because he never wears them at home, he’d been banking on Lancelot's weird habit of not looking at him when he was in heat to hide the tiny scabs. It was dumb dumb dumb. He knew Gawain was going to be there to pick up the twins and he knew that Gawain had wandering eyes lately. He never should have let the alpha so close. The omega let out a needy whine accidently as the alpha pressed harder into him, Ritsuka felt like he was suffocating under his body heat, the smell of him. The barest hint of teeth scraping against his sensitive skin and then a hot tongue over the scabs there made his knees turn to jelly. Instinct told him to arch his hips up and he did, he was just. So ready for this. He knew Gawain could fill him up in all the right ways.

“You smell so” Gawain started, voice thick, as heavy with want as his body was, cutting himself off when his brain caught up with where, exactly he’d smelled his cloying honeyed scent before. Ritsuka knew he was a good man because he jerked back hard like he’d been hit when everything clicked, instead of digging once more into his favorite whore, “Wait” he stumbled over the simple word as he backed away from the omega. 

“Yes, _wait_ ” the tone was dark and dangerous, the sound of Gawain's body slamming back into the fridge echoed around the house, magnets scattering all around them as Lancelot looked down at his friend and Growled. Ritsuka’s eyes rolled at the sound, his legs giving up on holding him up, and he slid to the ground with a weak noise. That was a not a growl an alpha father makes over their omega son. In that one sound Lancelot told anyone who cared to understand that he wasn't going to tolerate a rival alpha pawing at _his_ omega. 

There was an immediate and heavy response growl from Gawain, made no less impactful by the hand Lancelot had squeezed around his throat. Ritsuka was so wet he was leaking around his plug. No amount of suppressants would be able to fight off the pheromones in the room right now. The scent of his heat was only going to make things escalate, he tried to rationalize, willing himself to crawl away from the alphas instead of staying there and spreading his legs for whoever survived the fight. But he was dropping into his omega headspace so fast he could almost see the tail spin, and his omega side liked the idea of someone else bleeding first.

Cool hands grabbed onto his feverish skin, helping him to his feet and moving him somewhere, “Let's get you back to your room” Galahad, sweet beautiful Galahad. He sounded fed up, sulky, as he tumbled Ritsuka into bed, “See, this is why I didn't want to leave. Dad always gets so weird around your heats.” distantly Ritsuka swore he heard running water and yelping like from punished dogs. “Good” Galahad said, sounding satisfied as he pulled the covers over Ritsuka’s already too hot body, “I told mash to turn the hose on them. Don't worry Ritsu I’ll make sure neither of them bother you again, you can count on me.” the younger boy tucked a strand of sweat slick hair behind Ritsuka’s ear, his cool hand sliding down to brush against the omega’s throat. It seemed the noise Ritsuka made scared him, however, as he pulled back like he’d been hurt, and hurried from the room. 

Definitely, definitely an alpha, Ritsuka thought with a small chuckle as rational thought returned to him. Once he was sure the other was gone he unceremoniously shoved a pillow between his legs and rocked his hips against it. It wasn't even close to what he wanted. He wanted a hard body, pinning him down, fucking him full over and over again like he could get pregnant if they just knotted him one more time. He rode his pillow until he came, grinding down on the plug inside him like that would ever be enough to satisfy the need he feels in his bones. With the last of his energy for the moment he tossed the soiled pillow aside with the pile of messy sheets from earlier, falling asleep as he tried to figure out what he was going to do next.

He normally built himself a nest of Lancelot's bedding on the couch for the week and fucked himself to exhaustion while he was the only one home, but after that show down with Gawain, it was only a matter of time before Lancelot came back, even if it was just to make sure the other alpha wasn't there. This was all his fault, really, he should have taken the weekend off from his after hours, he normally does. But he’d pushed it and now things were as they were, why hadn't he just taken the time off. Well… no, he knows why. Gawain had come in with his sunshine smile and wandering hands. And also he just really liked having sex, the closer he got to his heat the better it felt. But he’d let Gawain get away with too much, and then Chulainn had taken things even further, so now even if Ritsuka wanted to say fuck it and let Lancelot find him working himself onto his biggest toy wrapped up in his scent, he’d never be able to explain the bite marks on his back. 

\---

It was late in the evening as the two alphas sat on the back of Gawain's truck and nursed their bruises and beers. They were gentleman afterall, and for better or worse Lancelot had issued a challenge and Gawain answered. They were, unfortunately, as evenly matched as they had been their whole lives, even when Lancelot was burning with a previously unknown rage after Gawain had announced that he’d already slept with Ritsuka, which made his claim more valid. But that is, however, why Gawain's nose is broken and Lancelot only has a split lip. Lancelot was coping with a lot of things right now, as he pressed the cold glass of the bottle against his sore lip. Like the fact that by their old college standards, he’d won the rights to Ritsuka from Gawain. If he was a good father he would have conceded to his friend. Gawain was a good man, typically, he’d have been a good choice for any omega. Which brought him to his second problem, his biggest moral failing to date, probably. As long as you aren't asking Gawain's brothers. Or Galahad. He wanted to mate Ritsuka. The more he thought about it the more images popped into his head to supply the urge to do just that, so he tried not to think about it. A Gentleman doesnt look at an omega at their weakest and they dont fuck their adopted, underage sons either. 

“So, what are you going to do” Gawain said, voice stuffed up and nasally from the break. They sat next to each other, thigh to thigh. Lancelot had wanted to be furious with the man, Ritsuka was only 17, but apparently he’s been working at a place where you have to be 18 to even be employed so he never thought to ask. Didn’t recognize the boy under the extreme lengths he’d gone to to keep himself from being recognized. 

In lieu of answering Lancelot down his bottle and grabbed for another. The simple answer would be to ignore it, maybe he’s just pent up because he hasn’t been with anyone since the twins mother passed more than ten years ago. He could find some age appropriate companionship and ignore whatever this is until Ritsuka has an alpha of his own. “It’s not right” Lancelot said at last, like it answered the question.

Gawain shrugged and bumped his shoulder against the other alphas, “He’s been through a lot, but he knows what he’s about. You could just ask him. Not like, this week because we probably fried his brain, though” both of them quickly took a drink to avoid talking about the heavy scent of arousal that spiked between them. “You are going to have to do something though.”

Lancelot sighed and leaned back into the wall, yeah he should. “But why do I have to. I'm the last person who should be doing something. Why not you, since you’ve already fucked my underage son” ‘Son’, the word sounded wrong now but he didn't have anything else to call Ritsuka for now. 

Gawain flinched and whined at the taller alpha, “Don't be mean. But it should be you because _you’re_ the one he wants.” he reached up and tugged at an amethyst lock of hair “he’s got a heat plug this color he was wearing the other day because that part of him ‘belongs to someone important’ So that, and not just because you’re responsible for him for the yearish, is why you have to do something.”

Lancelot choked on his beer, glaring angrily as he coughed, “Jesus”

“Yeah that’s how I felt when I saw it too.” Gawain laughed, patting him on the back, “kids got it bad for you, he’s been saving his pussy very diligently. The very first night I met him Tristain warned me kid only did it in the ass.” he stopped talking at the iron grip Lancelot had taken on his arm and the dark look in his eye.

“Stop talking about having sex with Ritsuka” the taller alpha growled. Gawain sighed and looked at him, eyebrow raised until Lancelot realized what he’d just done. “Oh god, I’m fucked.” Gawain just laughed louder at him and handed him another beer. 

\---

It was hard breaking a habit when you didn't really want to break it in the first place. Which is why when Ritsuka found himself wandering naked into Lancelot's bedroom. he was just a little put out he’d failed in not coming in here. It was Lancelot's fault anyway, he rationalized, as he started going through the Alphas closet. It was too clean in there, his scent was there just not heavy. Still Ritsuka took out one of his ties, one that Ritsuka had actually given him, it was a deep bluish-purple that shimmered in the light. Unlike the room, it smelled richly of Lancelot. It made his skin warm thinking about the alpha wearing things ritsuka had gotten him, so he looped it around his neck, tying it in a sloppy knot just so it wouldn't get undone, before leaving to grab something to fill his stomach with between heat waves. 

Lucidity between waves was getting shorter and shorter, no thanks to two alphas he wished were here right now, his heat is hitting its high notes faster and harder than usual. He’s used to blacking out for a day or two during the week, but he’s been losing time all day today and it's just day one. Hanging Lancelot's scent around his neck was a mistake, Ritsuka will probably admit at a later date, but right now it made him feel claimed, wanted. And the double edge, the emptiness. Distressingly, isolatedly empty. Why wasn't his alpha here with him? Which is why it's not his fault he found himself writhing in sweet agony on Lancelot's bed as he fingered himself.

It was shameful, he was usually so good about making sure he only messed up things he could wash easily, staining Lancelot's mattress like this was too far. But now all he can do is shake thought another orgasm as he clutched the headboard for dear life, his slick leaking all around him. He didn't even remember coming in, didn't have the lucidity to at least grab a toy or something. but he was so… he needed so much more. He whines pathetically as he grabbed for a nearby pillow to rub against as he started rocking back on his fingers again. He’d never been this bad before had he? It didn't matter, his next orgasm mattered, he wanted it. He wanted an alpha. No, he wanted his alpha, this alpha, the one whose scent he surrounded himself with but was leaving him so empty and alone when he needed him. 

Time slipped away from him, hazing in and out of despair and dreams. When he was aware he hated it, crying into the alphas pillows, sore, exhausted, insides cramping up from neglect. The Growl, the challenge, he was too tuned up and the let down, when no Alpha showed up to quench the fire they stoked in him, burning him to ash. He was sticky, soaked with sweat and slick, curled up in an ever growing stain of it, his hands were sore from working himself open. His cock was hard, chafed from rubbing against the same damp pillow, but it felt like if he stopped he’d die. This was probably the worst heat he ever remembered experiencing. 

He hadn't realized he was making noises until his own sharp whine startled him in is intensity. Shamefully, he realized that he’d been making mating calls. God how desperate was he, that his feral bitch brain had reached the state of ‘anyone who answers is good enough’ Yes, his body answered in the muscle tight shiver than ran through him, it felt like years had passed since his heat had started, he was empty, starving. Everything felt so wrong. He mewled again, giving into his instincts, it hurts, he left his sounds say to anyone who could hear him, it hurts and he needs an alpha. The velvety croon that answered sent his body into havoc, the orgasm that tore its way through him at just the sound made his eyes roll and set his rationality back to prehistoric times. Oh, Alpha.

\--------

Lancelot returned home reluctantly. Never had he intruded on Ritsuka’s heat, not even the time he’d somehow managed to leave his phone at home. After all that's happened to him, Lancelot wanted his home to feel safe for the omega. So he wasn't really sure what to expect when he unlocked the door and let himself back in. He’d read that omegas can get messy and careless during heats, leaving soiled blankets and clothing from their nests all around depending on when the mood strikes them. But the home was… neat, maybe slightly cleaner than he’d left it this morning. Most of the lights were off even, save for the one in the kitchen. 

Ritsuka's scent was rich there, and Lancelot let himself follow it, but found the room empty. A few bottles of the meal shakes the omega liked were in the sink, and someone had cleaned up all the water Mash had sprayed at Lancelot and Gawain earlier. Ritsuka must have cleaned it up. A shiver ran through the Alphas body at the thought of the omega, in heat and still trying to keep the house nice for him. Shaking it off he forced himself to walk to Ritsuka’s room. It was closed tight, and no light shone from under the door, but he knocked anyway.

“Ritsuka,” he called, hoping his voice was soft yet loud enough to carry through the barrier, “It’s okay if you don't want to come out, I know that what happened this morning was a lot. It’s a lot for me too. But I just… I want you to know that I’m not expecting anything, that nothing has to change if you don't want it too.” he stopped talking and waited for a response, but after a few minutes of waiting he got only silence. Lancelot told himself he didn't feel disappointed, even though no small part of him had been hoping that Gawain was right and Ritsuka had wanted him. But Gawain wasn't the smartest. Maybe it was a coincidence that Ritsuka had a purple heat plug. Lying about why he ‘couldnt’ have vaginal sex didnt seem to be beyond an omega who had fooled someone he saw every week. 

“Or” he said, as the silence that answered him continued, fighting the lump that was forming in his chest, a growing mass of possessiveness and sadness, “or we could go back to being father and son.” Like that was an option now. “I’ll stay in my room the entire time, I promise. Just, come talk to me, if you can.” Silence was his only answer.

Swallowing hard he wandered around the house for a bit, feeling worse than he’d ever felt in his life. Including the time he’d gotten drunk and slept his best friend's wife. Or the second time he’d gotten drunk, slept with his best friend's wife, and then also put three of Gawain's brothers in the hospital. But do those two incidents stack up to “I adopted an underage Omega who I subconsciously think of as my mate and not my son”? Not even close. This is, officially, a new low for him. 

Depressed and angry with himself, Lancelot wasn't paying attention as he approached his room, but there was no way to miss the wall of Omega heat scent he walked face first into. It felt like the smell was trying to crawl into his skin. Lancelot’s mouth watered and his teeth ached, his cock filling so fast he got a little dizzy. Ritsuka. God why was Ritsuka in his room, he stumbled towards the bed like he couldn't help himself, drool leaking from the corner of his mouth as he licked his lips, tasting his adopted son in the air itself. Lancelot's hands flexed, eager to grab to hold. But then Ritsuka let out a desperate, slutty noise, and it made the Alpha’s body go hot and cold at the same time. 

Only whorish omegas who didn't have alphas used mating calls. When any alpha would do. Lancelot answered him on instinct. _I’m your alpha_ , he said with his croon, letting it rumble through his chest, his hunger and his displeasure at the omega calling for someone else. He watched as Ritsuka shivered through an orgasm from the sound of his voice, watched the way his body sagged into unconsciousness. 

Part of Lancelot wanted to roll the sweat soaked omega onto his stomach and just have him. A loud part, a hungry, heavy part of him. But he had to ignore it for now. Ritsuka wasn't even aware of his surroundings right now, to take advantage at this point would be to evil to act on. So he held his breath as he picked up Ritsuka from his soiled bed, a fierce fondness coiling in his stomach when he realized Ritsuka was wearing his tie and not just using it. 

It was immediately dulled into worry as his hand slide around Ritsuka’s back and pressed against what felt like scabs. Forgoing the trip to the bathroom Lancelot carried the sleeping omega into the livingroom and laying him down on the couch. He rolled Ritsuka onto his side to inspect his back and felt the cold rage from this morning, when he saw Gawain pinning _His_ Omega to the counter top, grip his rationality and shake it like a dog. He pressed his nose against each and every bite mark, inhaling deeply but he didnt recognize the scent. He moved up Ritsuka’s back, scenting each bite to make sure he’ll remember it, until he got to his nape, and the small scabs from the failed bite. 

It was about then, Lancelot would say if he were ever to talk about this with someone else, that he lost control. Felt himself growl right up against Ritsuka’s throat, felt the omega wake up at his unspoken demand. The boy rolled over to look at him, blue eyes clouded with heat. Lancelot growled louder, his own eyes narrowed at this bold omega who dared to meet them. Immediately Ritsuka mewled in submission, the scent of his slick getting heavier by the second as he arched his head back and exposed his smooth unmarked throat. 

Mostly unmarked.

The idea that someone else had defiled his omegas beautiful body made his mind go numb with rage. It made him want to bite and bruise every inch of Ritsuka’s flesh so no one would ever be confused about who he belonged to. Lancelot knew the young omega sensed his ire, could vaguely hear the soft crooning noises he was making to try and calm him down. Slowly, like a snake, the Alpha took Ritsuka’s hand in his own, larger one, and pulling it close to his mouth where he licked over the omegas fingers. 

The taste was… it sent a tremor though Lancelot's form, made his balls ache, and his cock leak. Honey and musk, sweet and salty. The omega had used this hand to please himself at some point today, these fingers. 

The blood was in his mouth before Lancelot even realized he’d bit, sharp canines sliding into the flesh of the omegas wrist. It was an archaic place for a claim, but Lancelot didn't care as he licked over the bite, growing satisfaction deep in his gut because finally he had his omega and no one could take him. Except when Lancelot pressed his nose against the claim, expecting to smell the both of them together, and only smelled himself. That was wrong, with a true claim their scents would have mixed but it was blank. Just him. The omega below him made a distressed noise, his other hand coming up to stroke Lancelot's hair, try and calm him, but as soon as his other hand came into view of the spiraling alpha, Lancelot grabbed for it and bit into the wrist. He licked the blood away quickly and pressed the new wound to his face, the growl that shook them both filled with anger and confusion. After all of this, was the omega rejecting him? No, the alpha told himself as his hands tightened around the forearms in his grasp, this is his omega, his! He just had to… mark him more.

The omega watched him quietly, chest still rising and falling rapidly, soft whine on each of his exhails to tell the alpha he was still ready, he was still waiting, as if his pheromones spiking every time Lancelot had bitten him wasn’t enough. He was being so good for Lancelot, patient despite the heat the alpha could feel coming off his body, eyes dropped so that he wouldn't accidently meet Lancelot’s in a challenging way. It pleased the alpha to see his soon-to-be mate so docile, the omega clearly wanted this. But why wasn’t his scent taking? The other alphas did. 

Lancelot could still smell it in his nose, the wrong, awful scent of stranger embedded in his omegas scent. It was wrong, wrong on all levels, and jealous boiling rage poured a red haze over the purple haired alpha’s thinking. He straddled the omega on the couch, looming over him as with one hand he grabbed the boys unmarred neck, tight enough to hold him down, as the other fumbled for his belt, his zipper, base mind struggling to get everything out of the way so he could expose his cock, jerking himself a few times, savoring the way the tip glided against the soft yet defined abs of the omega before he found a way to control himself. Unheeding of the way the Omega scratched at the hand on his throat, Lancelot closed his eyes, hissing softly as he released over the boy's stomach, scent marking him in an unapologetically base fashion. 

Ritsuka went rigid under Lancelot, a high pitched noise forcing its way out of his captive throat as the alphas urine hit his stomach, the harsh acidic scent and the heavy alpha pheromones mix was melting his brain. The hand on his throat made it hard to breath, and what air he could pull in was doused with the alphas scent his unspoken commands, submit, surrender. There was no option for anything else, he could only take it, give in, let himself disappear under the demands of the man who has even taken control over the air he breathes. His cock twitched, body leaking in what wasn't quite an orgasm as he dropped further into his omega headspace than he ever had before. If he had any rational left he’d be scared, but right now all he wants is more. 

Lancelot growled in pleasure as he finally got the mixed scent he was looking to find, watching the way the omegas body tried to cum for him, the ripe blush spreading down his body. He was ready now, the alpha knew, letting go of the boys throat to flip him over, pressing him down into the mess of urine and slick that had leaked all over the omega’s nest. Their mess. 

He tugged the omegas hips, spreading him open to gaze at the slick pink folds of the cunt he’d soon own. His mouth watered, cock twitching in eager anticipation, the omega wont tell him no, not now, submitted to the alpha’s will as he was. 

Done admiring, he pressed the tip of his hard cock against his omegas pussy and thrust in all at once, heedless of the body he was fucking into, an Alpha’s pleasure was an omega’s pleasure, after all. Lancelot paused for a moment, body curled up at how tight the bitch below him was. The boy bucked against him at the sudden invasion and Lancelot growled a warning, grabbing for him to keep him still, submitted, compliant. One hand dug bruises into the omegas hip, the other tangled into the tie that still hung, now backwards, on his neck.He pulled it, hard, jerking the boys head back, watching as his upper body arched, hands scrabbling for the fabric, for the right to breath, and no longer able to support himself. He got impossibly tighter and, yes, this was perfect. 

Keeping one hand tangled in the tie like a leash, Lancelot set a hard rhythm. Grunts and growls more animal than human fell from his lips as he slammed his hips into the smaller omega’s with bruising force, teeth aching to bite. His knott already forming, he’d teased for too long. Yanking harder on the tie he pulled the omega up until his back was against Lancelot's chest. Wasting no time the alpha looped an Iron like arm around the boys middle and held him in place, his thrust pulling hiccuping moans from the omega now that he could breath. Unsatisfied, Lancelot moved his arm, rhythm never faulting, to grab the omega’s throat once more. He was looser when he could breath and Lancelot didn't want that. 

He leaned forward, pressing the boy back down into the mess he’d made and rode him hard, the slap of flesh against flesh and the wet sound of his slick cock moving in and out of the hot, wet hole below him filled the room, accented by the warning growls whenever the omega so much as twitched in a direction Lancelot didnt like. His knott started to catch on the rim of the boys tight cunt, and Lance used more force, moving the couch with every thrust, unheeding the reedy, wounded noises the omega was making every time he pulled out. His teeth itched every time his knot caught on the rim of the omegas entrance, waiting waiting until he could no longer pull away, until they were tied. Only then, only when it was right, did he bite, teeth slicing easily through the mockery of a failed bite on the back of his omegas neck, Marking him. Claiming him. The omega felt it too, letting out a satisfied little sob, getting impossibly tighter on Lancelot's knot. 

The alpha propped himself up on his hands, watching the omega below him lay boneless and exhausted. He gave the boy a moment before he nudged him, rocking his hips up to grind into him while they were tied. The omega twitched and whined, spread his legs but did not otherwise move. Judging that that was the best his bitch was going to be able to give him the alpha slid back down, pressing his body weight against the smaller boys and rocked against him, wrapping his arms around the mostly limp body to hold him in place. Lancelot wasn't done. 

He rocked against the boy in a slow rhythm, never not moving as he licked and bit over his omega’s shoulders and neck, covering up the older marks by the strange alpha and leaving new ones of his own. Lancelot didn't let himself or his boy rest, Working him open on his knot, milking weak orgasm after weak orgasm from him while Lancelot continued to to make sure his seed filled him as deeply as he could. 

\--

Ritsuka regained rationality on the floor, slowly, hazily. It was hard to really focus on anything, his world was still shaking from the weight of the fact that Lancelot had finally, _finally_ , fucked him. So good, so deep that Ritsuka could still feel him inside him. 

Wait.

Wait.

The realization took him by surprise as much as his orgasm did, his eyes rolling and his exhausted body twitching, a thin trickle of liquid leaking from his soaking wet cock, was it even cum anymore? How many times has the alpha worked him to orgasm while he’d been unconscious? And the man was still going, still hard as he was before, knot barely soft enough to not be tied as he started hammering his hips into Ritsuka, like he was trying to fuck through him. When his body can register pain again after his heat he’s going to be so sore. But for now, he was wet, so wet. Slick and cum dripping from his abused pussy as Lancelot dragged his hips back onto his cock. 

With every thrust Ritsuka’s cheek rubbed against the soft material of a blanket that must have fallen with them onto the floor, not unpleasant but Ritsuka wanted to move. He tried to get his hands under him, get some leverage so that maybe he wouldnt just be lying there like a wet fuck hole for his adopted father. To late did he realize that his hands had been pinned above his head by the older man, trying to move them ripped a dark, thunderous growl from the alpha where is face was pressed between Ritsuka’s shoulder blades. 

“Sorry” he muttered, throat feeling raw and overused, tingling in a way that meant pain further down the line. But he stayed still, the comforting, pride filled croon that left Lancelot's lips when he complied made heat sweep through his body. 

Almost as if to reward him the alpha slowed down, rocking his hips flush with Ritsuka’s, working just his half formed knot in and out of the omegas stretched out cumfilled pussy. The hand on his hip moved, releasing its bruising grip on him to slide up over his front and tease at his chest. A reward maybe, Ritsuka thought hazily, mouth gaping as his g-spot was tortured over and over by that treacherous knot. Maybe it wasn't. The rough hand groped and fondled at his chest, uncaring that his breasts were flat and firm, pulling hard enough to make the omega yelp and tighten around him. 

The alpha made a curious noise in his throat and paused his movements, twitching with his knot kissing the lips of Ritsuka’s pussy. He made a questioning noise and nuzzled the omega, before gripping the boys shoulders and spinning him around. Ritsuka let out a hiss at the strange feeling, god he was going to hurt so bad eventually. But whether he liked it or not he found himself on his back, staring up at the large alpha looming over him. Lancelot was a mess in the best way. Hair disheveled with swear, bangs hanging in his eyes. And his eyes, god, looking at them made Ritsuka’s toes curl, made his hips buck, enouchraging the man to fuck him once more. They were blown wide, so wide with lust in feral instinct it was hard to make out any purple of his iris. His lips were smeared with blood, Ritsuka’s blood, he could feel the tingling of the marks he left as they pressed against the fabric of the blanket. He didn't get any more time to admire the primal alpha as Lancelot's hands belting his hips and he pulled the omega down just as he snapped his up. Ritsuka tossed his head back and moaned brokenly. 

Physically it shouldn't, but it felt so good, to be so open, to be so thoroughly fucked out his body couldn't even cum properly. Lancelot had not fully left his body since the first time he entered it, like the idea of not being connected was a foregn concept. Ritsuka felt owned, in a way he hadn't felt in a long time, but it wasn't bad this time. This time it made him tangle his hands in lancelot's hair and pull him closer, arching his back as the alpha bit at his chest like he couldn't go ten seconds without leaving a mark. Teeth sinking into the barely risen flesh circling his nipple, smearing and licking the blood from his skin, an eager, pleased noise as Ritsuka gasped at the hot feeling of Lancelot's tongue on his chest. He arched his back higher and clung to the older man's hair, pressed him closer, more. More. 

There was a thought, nagging at the edge of his sanity, urging, a warning that the omega didn't want to pay attention to, wanted to follow this spiral of pleasure into oblivion with his alpha. But instead, because he was a responsible omega, he pulled the alphas head up away from the wound he’d left over Ritsuka’s heart.

“Stop” the omega said, weakly because his voice and body were ruined. 

Lancelot froze, body taut and tight like a bowstring, confused and demanding eyes seeking his omegas, feral brain trying to find out why his mate had called a halt. It was almost cute, and Ritsuka ran a hand though the older man's hair, nuzzling his bloodies chin and licked at the corner of his mouth, submissive, playful. He’s not mad, nothing is wrong.

“Food” he said, trying to keep the concepts simple, he was in his rational mind right now but Lancelot definitely wasn't. If the Alpha was going to go into rut every time he shared Ritsuka’s heat, they weren't going to be doing this very often. He tucked a thought away for later when the alpha just cocked his head at him and crooned, rocking his hips a bit to indicate he wanted to move again. “No. Food, alpha. Feed me.” 

The alpha sighed, pressing his head against the boys collarbone, as he slowly, slower than he really needed to be, pulled his hard cock from Ritsuka’s body. They both whined at the loss of each other, and the rush of fluid that followed brought a blush to the omegas cheeks. Lancelot sat on his knees between Ritsuka’s spread legs and watched him for a moment, hands already sliding up the omegas shins like he’d forgotten why he’d pulled away in the first place. 

But Ritsuka hissed at him, lifting his foot up to press it carefully against the older mans cum and slick soaked cock, making the alpha go rigid.  
  
“Feed me” he said again, every bit of his words a demanding omega, this time unafraid to let his eyes meet Lancelots in challenge. The alpha growled at him, but it was a defeated one, as he got up, walking like he wasn't hard as a rock into the kitchen to please his bossy omega. 

The distance gave Ritsuka some time to breath, take stock of himself. He wasn’t feeling them now but he could see the bruises forming on his thighs and hips, could see the bite marks bleeding on his chest, could feel them on his back. It would be a miracle if he could walk right now, never mind in a week when he wasn't coasting on endorphins that blocked his pain from registering. He jumped at the impatient slamming of the fridge door against the counter top, a smile curled onto his lips as he pressed his fingers gingerly at the bite on the back of his neck. Who knew Lancelot could be like this. 

He felt the wisps of heat building in his stomach, body catching on that its alpha wasn’t actually there despite the fact that he was absolutely saturated in his sent. His rationality would ebb soon and then they would be nothing but animals rutting together in extacy. He should try to get Lance to bring him to a bed before that happened, at least that way maybe his back wouldn't hurt too badly next week. 

He caught Lancelot's returning form, arms holding what looked like all the bottles of his meal shakes, “Bed” he called out, biting his lip to hide the laugh as Lancelot growled loudly and turned towards his bedroom on the dime.  
  
It wasn't long before he, too, was dumped unceremoniously onto Lancelots not quite as ruined bed, bouncing a little with the force the frustrated alpha had used to throw him there. The older man damn near ripped the cap off one of the shakes as he took a swig, and Ritsuka opened his mouth to protest, those were _his_ , but then suddenly Lancelot's mouth was on his, and everything tasted like blood and chocolate. The omega swallowed what he could as Lance licked the rest from his chin, sliding his tongue into Ritsuka’s mouth just as he pressed his hard cock back inside the omegas body.

Ritsuka hadn't realized how empty he’d felt until he was full again, gasping breathlessly against Lancelot's mouth as he was filled up to the older man's knot, which Ritsuka didn't have the brain power to figure out if it was going down or swelling again. 

“Oh god” he whined, instinctivly bucking his hips to try and take the man deeper, “fuck you’re so fucking-” he didnt get to finish because the alpha was there with another mouthful of chocolate liquid. 

Lance slowly, almost languishingly rocked their bodies together as they shared mouthful after mouthful of the shake. He purred contentedly when ritsuka traced what escaped liquid down his chin and throat before tugging him back to kiss him hungrily, like he’d been jealous his omega’s mouth had been anywhere but against his own. These shakes were ruined for him after this, Ritsuka thought with diminishing consciousness as his body heated up. If they didnt taste like copper and sex would he ever be able to enjoy them again?

\--

Gawain risked going over to Lancelot's house three days later. He hadn't heard anything from his friend in that time so, even though he was still sporting a black eye from his bloodied, but thankfully not broken nose, here he was. Eyeing the door like it held secrets. He had a key, so he didn't have to wait to be let in, but he knocked anyway, because it was polite. He couldn't really smell anythough through the door, the place had been scent locked in anticipation of Ritsuka moving in a year ago. He sniffed pointedly, trying to pick up anything but all he smelled was the overwhelming alpha smell that was Lancelot on a bad day and . . . rotten food? 

The strange smell was justification enough to use his spare key, along with the fact that he’d been standing there for ten minutes and no one answered so really what did Lancelot expect. The man was prone to stupidity in highly emotional states, Gawain was just looking out for what was best for him, it's what friends did. 

Despite the fact that he shouldn't have been surprised, the smell was worse inside the house. Stale heat, overstaurated alpha pheramones, the distinctive funk of sex, urine, of all things, and the rot of bad food all battled it out in an olfactory war that was already giving Gawain a headache. First things first, the alpha thought as he made his way into the house, find Lancelot and Ritsuka. The rotten food source was from the kitchen, Gawain could see it as soon as he entered, someone had left the fridge door open haphazardly. Fighting not to gag, the blonde closed the appliance gingerly like going any faster would make it worse. It did cutdown on the smell somewhat. 

Now that he was in the house he didn't really know what to do. He knew the twins and Lance’s bedrooms were upstairs, and that Ritsuka’s was on the first floor, in what used to be Lance’s office. Normally he’d just head for the other alpha’s room but it was obvious that they fucked, and, judging from the urine he smelled, Lancelot had been goddamn possessive about it too. And since they were not on the couch still, which in his humble opinion was absolutely ruined, it would only make sense that the older man would have taken his mate into his room. So was it a good or a bad idea to trespass on the den of an alpha who’s freshly mated with an omega you fucked first? Gawain didn't know. 

He started up the stairs anyway because he wasn’t really known for being smart and he wasnt about to start now, plus the spoiled food did make him worried. Most of him, anyway. Because what if something absolutely unspeakable happened, but another, smaller part was angry at the idea Lancelot had been feeding Ritsuka spoiled food like some halfwit alpha who didn't deserve the quality of omega that he was. 

He didn't knock when he opened lancelot's bedroom door, he was already this far in it wouldn't be any less awkward by now. Plus its not like he hasn't seen both of them naked or compromised before.

Is what he said to himself before really taking stock of the situation. Like the livingroom it smelled like sex in here too. The shower was running in the adjoining bathroom and Ritsuka lay in the middle of the bed, modestly covered thanks to a sheet someone had tugged over him. The only indication that he was alive was the slow rise and fall of his chest as he slept, otherwise it looked like he’d barely survived a wild animal attack. There was hardly a piece of visible skin below his chin that wasn't bruised or bitten or both. A well defined handprint shaped bruise circled the front of his throat. He could make out finger marks on his upper arms and bites almost everywhere else. 

Gawain blinked and filing that scene away for a different time, he turned and headed to the bathroom. He found Lancelot curled up in a ball in the shower. The blonde got close enough to feel that the water was cold before the other alpha gave so much as a twitch.

“You’re not going to get all the cum off in a cold shower” Gawain said helpfully. The purple haired man just flinched and curled into himself even more. 

“Did you see what I did to him?” Lancelot's voice was gravely from overuse, and reaked of depression, he didn't even look up from his knees, “I’m a monster. It looks like I attacked him, like I mauled him, I… I… im a horrible person.” suddenly he was shaking his head, fingers digging into his thighs, “no, that, its not even human.”  
  
Gawain let himself sit down on the floor, it wasn't going to help the panicked alpha that he wasn't on the same level, “Did Ritsuka tell you this?” he asked carefully, remembering the dead to the world state he’d seen the omega in. It seemed doubtful. “Or is this just you?”

Lancelot finally peaked his head up to look at Gawain though the cascade of cold water, “what? No… no, he hadn't woken up yet. I heard a knock so I got up to… and then I saw him and I... “ his panic was bitter and nauseating, staining his scent and filling the room with it. He wasn't this bad in the past, but then he’d accidentally hurt Gareth and suddenly his strength caused him anxiety. “I got downstairs and. Why? Why does the couch smell like piss, why is blood all I can taste? I don't even remember anything. I-I came home, and that was it, I blacked out” he groaned and slide his hands into his hair, tugging on his locks like the pain would help. “Why do I keep making these mistakes? I’m a terrible person, I’m a monster.”

Gawain crooned, trying to be soothing, they were packmates right? Sort of? Well they used to be, maybe he could help calm him down. He reached into the cupboard and grabbed one of the fluffy towels and stood up, “Okay buddy," He said, trying to be encouraging, "It’s gunna be okay. Why don’t you get out of there and we can go talk about it downstairs while we clean up?” 

Lancelot hesitated, looking at the towel and then Gawain like he was trying to figure out a way to explain that he didn't have to get out, he had to drown himself, without upsetting his friend. Finally he seemed to decide how to phrase it, opening his mouth to speak when a pained noise from the other room made him flinch. All hesitance gone at the sound, he grabbed the offered towel and wrapped it around himself, rushing into the other room, like he hadn't been moping three seconds prior. 

Gawain watched as the other alpha rounded the bed with precise intent and practically slide to Ritsuka’s side. The omega was slowly waking up and regretting it. Pain lines etched into his beautiful face as his body reacted to the stimulation it had been ignoring for three days. He had the hand Lancelot had reached for him with squeezed tight in his own.

“Oh, god. Hurts” the boy gasped, pressing his forehead against Lancelot's arm. Every new movement of his waking body caused the omegas overworked body to flinch, setting off what could have been called a cascading series of failures that left the boy seemingly focusing just on breathing for the moment. Gawain walked closer to the bed, intent to help, when Lancelot jerked his head up and growled low and menacingly at him.

The blonde held his hands up and stepped back into the bathroom. “Right right, sorry” he said feeling stupid. Obviously, any alpha was going to get possessive over their injured mate, especially around a rival. 

Lancelot nuzzled against Ritsuka’s sweaty forehead, running his free hand though the boys black hair, crooning softly, “It's okay Rituska, It’s okay. What do you need, how can I help?” 

The omega shivered and pressed closer to his alpha, “Hurts” he gasped out weakly. He was breathing hard, like just saying the word took all the energy he had. Lancelot looked around the room like he might have something to help before moving to get up. Panicked, Ritsuka clung to him, hiding his pained whines in the alphas stomach, “d-don't go, don't go!”

Lancelot was quick to get back down to the omegas level as the acidic smell of Ritsuka’s panic filled the room. The alpha gathered the boy into his arms and cradled him to his chest, curling up with him on the bed and crooning softly, trying to soothe the hurt omega as best he could. He shot a panicked look at Gawain who had stayed still in the bathroom where he’d been shooed earlier. 

“Yeah, I’ll find something” he said readily, giving the bed a wide berth as he left the room. Gawain closed the door gently and let out a sigh, running a hand through his blonde hair. Well, that could have gone worse, he thought as he made his way to the medicine cabinet in the kitchen, shaking his head at the mess the mated pair left in the living room. 

“Honestly,” Gawain said to the empty house as he put some chicken bouillon on to boil and grabbed the pain killers, “What would you do without me Lance.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this will hopefully be a three part series. I dont know when the next chapter will be up though because im moving and going out of the country for a while.


End file.
